


Alpha

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Productions Season 2 [7]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Saurians attempt to take over a satellite, with Dragaunus trying to find out Nightbloom's intentions. Meanwhile, Canard and Dive talk about Wing, while Duke and Wing talk about Dive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty Ducks do not belong to me.   
> They belong to Disney.

Lost in thought, Draguanus glared at nothing in particular. Instead of things getting better, they seemed to getting worse.

Nightbloom's plans came so close to succeeding, but then something unexpected would destroy them. And it always seemed to happen when she relinquished the plot for him to complete.

Was he not executing them properly?

Of course he was! But those brainless idiot henchmen of his were always messing things up.

But if he put all the blame on them... he was well aware of how things were starting to turn. The looks given to him by Wraith, Seige, and Chameleon made it clear that they were starting to doubt him.

And he cursed himself for making the idiots give the female wench a chance.

Lately, they have actually begun paying attention to her instead of him.

Now, he wondered, what were her real intentions? Did she truly come to help him? Or was she trying to discredit him in front of his crew. Maybe it was time he tested her loyalty.

X

Nightbloom watched the monitors, looking at the human news.

She knew Dragaunus was stalking around the Raptor, most likely stewing over something he didn't like. She wouldn't be to surprised if it were her he was disgruntled about.

Not that it mattered.

She wasn't here to make him like her.

X

Things at the Pond were quiet. Everyone was off doing their own things.

And here he was, alone.

Somewhere, deep inside the pond, both Duke and Mallory were sparring. While Duke excelled in using his saber, Canard believed that he needed a little practice with actual hand to hand combat.

So Mallory cheerfully offered her services.

Wildwing couldn't help but smile slightly at that thought. Duke wasn't too happy with the situation, but at the same time, he saw and understood the reasoning.

Wildwing had only watched a few minutes before giving them some privacy. If Mallory put Duke to the floor, he knew that his ego would be bruised. He would feel a bit better if there were no other witnesses around. And he knew that Mallory wouldn't gloat about whatever victories she accomplished.

That's how things were.

Wildwing knew his team mates like the back of his hand. He knew how they thought, he could almost predict how they would act. . . but then again...

In another section of the Pond, Nosedive was doing something that Wildwing would have never thought to have him attempt to do.

Meditate.

He was sitting next to Grin in a lotus blossom position, eyes closed and practicing his breathing.

He said that Canard asked him to try it.

That strange pang went through Wildwing's heart when he heard that.

When Canard first arrived, he had been glad. However, the treatment he gave his younger brother was disheartening.

When Canard began to treat Nosedive better, he was happy at first.

Now...

Well, he had to admit, he was jealous.

Wildwing sat near the skating rink, staring out at the ice. He let out a sigh. Was he mistaken? I thought things would have been better...

Maybe he shouldn't have given up the mask so easily. After all, it was a year that he was team captain to the entire group. Canard really didn't get the chance. And yet he came in, took over, caused some problems which only now he was admitting to himself.

And now it felt like he was taking over the friendship and bond he and Nosedive shared.

Wildwing clenched his fists, then tried to relax. Sooner or later, he would have to let Dive out of the nest, so to speak. It would be embarrassing for the young drake to have an over-protective brother giving him the 3rd degree when he decided to go out on dates and stuff.

But no matter how hard he tried to reason with his feelings, he couldn't let it go.

X

Duke groaned as he picked himself up the floor. "You're enjoying this," he said.

Mallory didn't even smile. She had adopted her soldier face. "You'll just have to guess on that," she said. "You almost had me that time, though."

Duke shook his head as he readied himself into a more defensive mode. Fighting like this without his saber as back up just wasn't his style. It felt odd.

Mallory charged at him.

To quote Nosedive, this bites!

X

Nosedive cracked an eye open.

Grin looked like a statue. It looked like he wasn't breathing!

Nosedive opened his other eye and tilted his head as he observed Grin meditating.

Who knew that silence can seem so... loud?

Nosedive watched for a few more moments. He then slowly pulled his legs out of the lotus position, trying to get some feeling back into them. His eyes stayed on Grin as he then pulled himself to crawling position. He was tired of meditating. He wanted to watch TV.

Nosedive slowly started to stand up, his eyes focused on the exit. Just a few steps to the door, and he'd be free.

A hand slammed down on his back and plopped him back on his seat.

Nosedive sat stunned for a moment, Grin looking like he had not moved an inch.

"Ow!"

X

Dragaunus watched the news monitor with a lack of interest, until it showed a shot of a new satellite. It was supposed to gather energy from the sun and use it to blast stray asteroids away from earth.

"Now there's something that I could use, only point it to this blasted earth!" he growled. "But those accursed ducks would be there before I even..."

He paused mid rant.

A sly grin grew on his face.

"Yes..." he said to himself. "Those ducks would be there attempting to stop me. But what if..."

X

It was somewhat of a surprise when Klegghorn contacted Wildwing about the satellite. While it was now getting common for him to tell them of some grand break out, it wasn't common to hear about a potential threat.

"I know you've mentioned how Lizard Lips tends to take interest in these things," he said. "I don't have enough man power right now for proper guard duty. The mayor's getting ready for a parade and most of my staff is going to be posted along the route."

"We understand, Captain," said Wildwing. "We'll definitely stand by in case Dragaunus takes interest."

"The take off is scheduled in three days, so until then..."

"Gotcha."

X

All of the ducks were gathered in place, listening to both Canard and Wildwing.

"For the next three days, we'll be splitting surveillance shifts. Now, we can't be certain that Dragaunus would actually go for this, but we can't ignore it," said Canard.

"Klegghorn already told us that he doesn't have enough people to cover the take off, so it will be up to us."

"So who goes first?" asked Tanya, looking up at the two drakes.

Canard checked his list. "Uh, Nosedive and I will take first night, Wildwing and Duke will take second night, and you, Mallory, and Grin will take the third night. If those Saurians do attack, itﾒll most likely be the night before the launch. By then weﾒll be ready for it."

Wildwing nodded. "And don't forget to call for back up," he added, looking a bit unhappy.

No one but Duke seemed to notice, and even then, Wildwing didn't see the look that Duke sent his way.

X

"Firepassion Nightbloom," Dragaunus said with a bit of a drawl.

"Yes?" the female responded, her cold eyes looking his way.

"Are you really here to aid me, or for something else?"

"I'm not here to take over your crew if that's what you are getting at," she answered in return.

Dragaunus's jaw set.

"And I am forbidden to tell an outright lie before you even think of accusing me of such."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dragaunus said smoothly. "There's a satellite that is set to go off in three days. Numerous times I've tried to capture such a thing, but each and every time, those accursed mallards ruin everything! I'm curious to know, is there any way I can observe you in action? I mean, what better way to learn than by your prime example."

Nightbloom remained silent for a moment. "No."

Dragaunus did his best to not lose his temper. "You won't do anything to help in this at all?" he asked, trying to keep the strain out of his voice.

Nightbloom remained silent. "I can help you steal the codes for the machinery this one time. It's been a while since I've had any interaction with the outside."

"Thank you," Dragaunus said, hating himself for it. This wasn't going according to plan, but it still could.

"Make sure you don't plan the attack for the last day."

"Why not?"

"Because that will be when they are most prepared."

X

Night one was well under way. Canard and Nosedive sat in the Migrator, scanning the screens and physically looking out the windows.

Canard used the mask to check for any other unseen details.

At first, Nosedive seemed full of energy, but as the hours passed, boredom settled in and he was fidgeting.

Canard sighed in annoyance. "Sit still, will you?" he asked, turning to face the youth.

"I can't help it, I'm bored!"

"Welcome to adulthood," Canard muttered.

Nosedive stuck his tongue out.

A few moments of silence reigned.

The Nosedive spoke out, a bit timid.

"Are things all right with you and Wing?" he asked.

Canard turned to Dive. "What?"

Nosedive glanced downwards. "I noticed Wing hasn't been, well, acting the same around you. Or me."

Canard looked out the window. "You too, huh?"

"Yeah."

Canard winced at the tone in Nosedive's voice. It sounded depressed.

He should have known better than to hope that Nosedive wouldn't notice that much. But then again, with the bond the two shared, it would be ludicrous to think that neither one would know that something was wrong.

Canard decided to approach the subject honestly.

"I don't know what's going on with your brother," he said. "But it is worrying me."

Nosedive nodded as he turned to look out of the Migrator's window. He let out a sigh.

"He won't talk to me when I ask him what's wrong. I mean, he already treats me like a little hatchling, and now he won't even say anything serious around me."

"You guys always have serious talks?"

"Well, no, not really. I mean, there wasn't anything to be serious about. He'd just listen to me whenever I complained 'bout this stinkin' planet, or the newest comic I just got, or even Bernie the Bear reruns. And sometimes we'd talk about mom and dad. But. . . but we can't even have a conversation like before."

Canard remained silent.

It was more than obvious that Wing's behaviour was disturbing Nosedive tremendously. Observing the youth, Canard could see how his face was hidden beneath his bangs, shoulders slumped, and back hunched over.

It was as if the topic and the feeling produced was causing him physical pain.

And chances were high that the young duck was probably on the verge of tears.

But Canard did his best not to say anything comforting at the moment. It was still too risky. If he said the wrong thing, the teen could break out into tears and curse him for exposing his weakness.

But if Nosedive cried openly without further provocation, then Canard would step in and help him save face.

The Migrator remained silent for a few more minutes.

After one shuddering breath, Nosedive looked up, eyes looking glassy, but no apparent tears.

"I'm starting to think he's disappointed in me."

Canard shook his head. "I can only guess that the problem is with him, Dive. He seems to be blaming himself for something..."

"Yeah, my worthlessness!"

Canard sighed. "Nosedive, you are not worthless. Don't think that. I was wrong when I first got here, I told you this already. I treated you like dirt because I was jealous of what you and Wildwing shared.

"I'm not going to pretend to know everything that is going on, but please know this... Wildwing does care for you, I doubt that will ever change. Whatever is going through in his mind, he just needs to sort it out, and we have to be there for him. He's trying to do this on his own, and it's obviously not working. We're both being hurt." Canard winced at the memory of being punched by Wing. "But you, most of all. Don't doubt your abilities, Dive. I feel stupid for ever making you feel that."

Nosedive looked up at Canard and gave him a shaky smile.

X

Dragaunus, Chameleon, Wraith, Seige, and Nightbloom stood in a circle.

"Nightbloom, you agreed to help us by stealing the codes, which most likely can be obtained through the computers here. Seige, Chameleon, you'll be out here, trying to rig this chip onto the satellite. I'll be with Wraith, retrieving data from this computer room on operating the blasted thing."

"You're helping out with this?" Chameleon asked in surprise.

Dragaunus glared.

"Not that you don't ever, you know, not help, or stuff..." Chameleon tried to cover.

Nightbloom just looked at the plans and nodded once.

"Tomorrow night," she said, before slowly vanishing.

"Tomorrow night," repeated Dragaunus. _Tomorrow night we'll see if you truly are here to help me out._

X

Night two seemed about as quiet as night one, at least according the to descriptions that Canard and Nosedive gave.

For the entire night, Wing had been pacing, just waiting for the Drake-1 alarm to go off. It never did, but his nerves were almost shattered by the time Dive arrived back at the Pond. He was not pleased to see how unhappy Dive looked at the sight of him.

He wondered what happened between his brother and Canard.

The look on Canard's face didn't help any. If anything, it made him more confused. Canard looked almost upset and lost in thought.

For one moment, Wildwing wondered if they had gotten into an argument. And for that one moment, Wildwing felt a sense of relief. But it disappeared just as quickly when Nosedive turned to Canard and told him "Goodnight."

Wildwing had followed him to his room to wish him pleasant dreams. While Nosedive gave him a smile as thanks, it didn't seem to hold the same power as his grins and looks had before hand.

Something was bothering Nosedive, and Wildwing wasn't too sure of how to handle it anymore, not with the uncertainty in his own self.

His thoughts were interrupted when Duke gave a soft cough.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"You've been acting a little weird, Wing."

The former team captain clammed up and looked away. "Nothing," he said.

Duke shook his head. "Wing, I hate to tell you this, but you're making both Canard and Dive miserable."

Wildwing whirled around to face him. "I'm making them miserable?" he asked, incredulous.

Duke shrugged. "I've seen the kid, and he ain't happy. He's trying his hardest to make you proud of him, and it's as if you're shooting him down."

Wildwing didn't know how to react.

On one hand, he wanted to punch Duke as he had with Canard. On the other hand, he felt ashamed.

"I'm not trying to shoot him down," he responded, deciding to stick with defense.

"Well, you're aiming pretty clear," Duke snorted. "I mean, something's bugging you, that I can see. I don't know if it has anything to do with Canard or Dive, but both are acting weird around you."

Wildwing remained silent.

"And, well, I don't even understand you. I mean, just a while ago, weren't you taking Canard's side? Even though he and the kid clearly didn't get along."

"Minor lapse in judgment," Wildwing muttered.

"And weren't you asking Canard to be more considerate about Dive, to give him a chance? I see him doing that now."

Wildwing didn't answer.

Duke suddenly realized what the problem was. "You're worried about the amount of time he's spending with him, aren't you?"

Wildwing looked at him.

While he didn't answer, it was clear to Duke that he had guessed the right thing.

Duke just shook his head. "Wing, I doubt being possessive about your brother will make him want to spend time with you," he said, bluntly.

"I'm not being possessive!"

"You wanted to have the kid in a bubble!"

"I was joking."

"Sure you were..."

"Listen here..."

"No, you listen! Canard's right. Nosedive is proving himself, and by the looks of it, you're impeding his chance of becoming a good soldier."

"He shouldn't have had to be one in the first place."

"Stars, Wing... you need to get rid of this guilt you carry. No one should go through the Saurian Invasion, but we did, and he did, and he now has to grow up as a soldier and he needs to grow up as a good one."

Silence reigned.

Wildwing looked up at Duke. "I guess I just miss being needed," he said softly.

Duke chuckled. "Wing, you're always needed, even if you don't know it. You may want to be the kid's protector till you're both old and grey, but it ain't gonna happen. He does, however, need you to provide him support as he gets older. Don't forget, he still has to go through the embarrassing phase of his post adolescent molt."

Wildwing couldn't help but crack a grin. "I suppose you're right," he murmured. "I just. . . I don't know."

Duke leaned back in his chair.

"The kid went through a lot during the past year, and we didn't help him that much. We all need to give him space and treat him more of an equal than some fragile victim so that he can grow. But it does start with you, Wing. So be a big brother again and stay by his side. Don't lead, nor follow."

"Are you becoming Grin or something?" Wildwing asked with a sardonic grin.

Duke just smiled.

Wildwing leaned back in his seat, a pondering look on his face.

Duke tried to observe his features, hoping that he was able to talk some sense into the mallard.

Unfortunately, he couldn't tell if he got through or not as their peaceful night suddenly drew to a halt.

"Drake-1's alarm just reported a teleporting inside the compound!" came Tanya's voice through the Migrator's com unit.

"Hang tight, back-up is on the way," added Canard's.

"It might be too late," muttered Wildwing. He turned to Duke. "Come on, at least we can make visual confirmation."

"But Wing!" Duke hissed, as the white mallard moved out of the Migrator. "And you use to be so level headed," the former thief muttered, following him.

X

Chameleon and Seige teleported underneath the rocket's thrusters.

"Why is it that we can't exactly teleport to the top instead of having to have to climb up from the bottom?" Chameleon wondered.

Seige actually remained silent in thought. "Good question," he replied. "Enough delay, start climbing! Here, I'll give you a boost."

"Ah, thanks, bud-DEE!"

Chameleon went yelling as Seige grabbed him by the collar and hurled him up a few feet into the air.

The smaller lizard latched onto one of the metal posts, cursing inwardly at the so called help he received from Seige.

"No respect, no respect for the little people," he muttered.

X

Dragaunus and Wraith appeared inside a computer room.

Wraith sniffed in disgust as he starting trying to find and extract information from the systems. He still hated machinery with a passion, but in this time and era, there was no choice but to handle it.

Off to one side, Dragaunus was looking at security screens.

"Blast it all, where is she?" he muttered.

"Lord?"

"The wench!"

"She should be where you told her to be," Wraith said carefully.

Dragaunus scanned all the screens and paused. One screen was bouncing around, as if there were interference. "Blast it," he muttered. "Now how am I suppose to watch her."

X

Nightbloom looked around the room.

Using a bit of magic, she wrecked temporary havoc with the security camera above her, and she checked to see if there was another camera in sight.

Despite the non-threat, she did not want her face caught on any type of data holding device. Not to mention, she didn't want Dragaunus seeing what she did, or didn't do.

The female Saurian made her way to the controls.

Her fingers ran gently across the keyboards and buttons.

Humans were interesting creatures. So simple in life, but complex in imagination. They definitely showed the potential to achieve the status of other planets. They were children compared to other races. And vulnerable.

If the Saurian army decided to attack, they wouldn't stand a chance. Puckworld had weapons, no matter how crude, and ships of flight for inner and outer space. Humans only had their airplanes.

Their weapons were efficient enough.

But they still would perish, if not through war, then by choice. That was what she gathered by observing Earth's inhabitants.

She didn't care much for this planet, but she knew that Dragaunus definitely posed a threat to the humans.

At least in this city.

She checked the clock on the wall.

It was precisely one minute that the duck's computers would have registered the teleportation of Dragaunus and his goons. If the Migrator was already lurking nearby, then the rest of the group would be arriving by air.

She would have to be quick, and careful.

X

Duke and Wildwing could see two figures ascending the launching tower.

"Those two look like the Chameleon and Seige," said Wildwing.

"Yeah, but where are the others?" Duke wondered out loud.

"I wish I had the mask right about now," muttered the white avian.

"I can take a wild guess," said Duke. "They're probably in the computer labs gathering info on this rocket."

Wildwing growled in frustration. "That, of course, leaves separating out of the question."

Duke's good eye widened for a moment. "Well, now. . .I say you're up to making some rash decisions."

Their com units beeped.

"We're almost there, bro," said Dive through the units.

"Glad to hear that."

A scant few moments later, Wing and Duke could pick out the Aerowing from the sky.

X

Nightbloom fiddled around with the controls, or at least, that was what one would call it.

Bringing up supposed confidential information was boring, and she could do it in a matter of minutes with the most primitive of appliances such as this one.

It just wasn't worth it to do something so unchallenging.

She glanced at the clock again.

The ducks should be arriving. It was time to head back to the Raptor and watch how Dragaunus handled the situation.

X

Seige and Chameleon were the unfortunate ones to be attacked first.

"Hey, boyos!" Dive shouted in his sing song voice, startling them to the point of almost falling off.

"Ew, it's those meddlesome kids!" quoted Chameleon, yanking out his laser and firing off a few shots.

Seige growled as he too began shooting off randomly, his aim off.

Down below, Dive and the others were taking cover behind the Migrator.

"Looks like someone needs to get an eye check," joked Dive.

Tanya snorted. "Like we really need him to have good aim."

"Mallory!" shouted Canard.

Mallory peered around the Migrator and fired of two rounds from her puck blaster, months of training being used as she had more confidence in her aim than she did before.

"Yeow!" she heard Chameleon yelp, as his laser blaster fell downwards.

Her second shot hit somewhere in Seige's vicinity.

"The chip!" he shouted. "Those blasted ducks! Why can't they find an oven and roast!"

Upon hearing that at least one of them was unarmed, all seven team members came out from behind the Migrator and began firing non stop.

Chameleon morphed into Curly, making a scared sound. "Yeh-yeh-yeh... we better amscary!"

Seige just growled, hating to admit defeat when they barely had the chance to fight back.

Both of them vanished into green light as they teleported out of sight.

"Come on! Let's go after Dragaunus!" ordered Canard, as he headed towards the compound.

Just about everyone immediately followed after him.

Wildwing delayed for a few moments, at least until Duke glanced back at him with a questioning look.

X

"I have it, Lord Dragaunus," said Wraith, ejecting out a CD. He rose out of the seat as the red Saurian over lord turned around.

He opened his jaw to say something when a puck came blasting through the door, knocking the disk out of Wraith's hand.

"Not so fast, sleaze," growled out Canard.

Dragaunus let out a furious roar. "Why must you always interfere!" He ripped out a monitor from the control panels and sent it hurling at the Mighty Ducks.

They all scattered, taking cover behind the counters, immediately firing their puck blasters.

Wraith sent a giant fireball as he found himself pinned under a volley of charged pucks.

He muttered to himself as he realized that Draguanus would probably be blaming him for the loss of the disk.

"Retreat!" he heard Dragaunus order form behind another desk.

Wraith clicked on his teleporter and disappeared.

Dragaunus raised his arm to click on his own teleporter when a rebounding puck knocked into his wrist and shattered it.

"Blast it!" he shouted, firing off his own laser blaster.

This was just what he _didn't_ need. To be trapped like some fool in a room with no other escape than the door the ducks were blocking.

Something exploded overhead and showered him with electrical sparks.

"Watch it, you pea-brained mallards!" he shouted.

"Minimize damage!" he heard the one called Wildwing shout.

"We almost have him," yelled Canard.

Wretched duck... why didn't he stay in dimensional limbo?

"But we've always had a rule to minimize collateral damage!"

"Bro, not now!"

Dragaunus froze. Was it his imagination or were those two and the kid arguing?

A flash of green caught his attention. Chameleon was crouched next to him. "Yo, Bo-ack!"

Dragaunus seized the smaller saurian by the throat and the two teleported out of the room.

X

"We can pay for the damages," commented Canard, unfazed by the glowering look that both Phil and Klegghorn had.

The others, with the exception of Wildwing, looked embarrassed.

The former team captain seemed calm, but there was a definite air of tension in him.

As for Nosedive...

He had the appearance of a child caught between two parents' contradicting responses.

X

Nightbloom watched as Dragaunus paced around the Raptor. "My plans have been ruined again!" he shouted. "And you were of no help!" he accused, whirling around to point at the female.

Nightbloom produced a disk. "You asked me to help you retrieve this, not fight with the ducks."

Dragaunus froze, a tic forming in the corner of his eye.

He held out a claw.

And watched in disbelief as Nightbloom snapped it in half.

"Of course, your failure in achieving the parts and blue prints pretty much makes this worthless."

Seige, Wraith, and Chameleon took a step back as a vein began to pulse above his eye.

Dragaunus roared. "I want you gone, Nightbloom!"

Nightbloom stared at him for a moment.

"You claim to come here and help but what are your real intentions, you cold blooded wench?"

There was quick glimmer of amusement in her eyes before it hardened.

"Lord Dragaunus," interrupted Wraith, trying to calm down his lord.

Nightbloom raised her hand, silencing the practitioner of dark arts.

Dragaunus seethed at how quickly Wraith became silent listening to her.

"I told you quite clearly when I arrived, Dragaunus," she said with a bit of a sneer. "I came seeking either a worthy opponent, or to aid in a worthy cause. You have made it clear that you are, however, an unworthy ally in any sort of business. Accept your faults and learn when to stop. I never had a need for you, except to keep myself from boredom. And barely at that. I'll be gone from sight, Sir, but I will be watching your every step. When I think the timing is right, I will return."

With a swirling purple mist, Nightbloom faded away.

Wraith turned to Dragaunus. "Sir, was that wise?" he asked.

Dragaunus just growled.

"We don't need a female like her!" he stated, before turning and leaving the room.

**In the Next Episode of the Mighty Ducks:**

"Come on, babes! It'll be fun!"

Duke snorted. "Yeah right."

"Well, it can't be that bad, dancing and stuff," commented Tanya, doubtfully.

Phil got on his knees. "It's rare to be invited to shinagans like these! I'm only able to come if the whole team shows up, please!"

Canard rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine."

* * *

Richard Sawyer glanced at his long time partner, Jarod Hinks. With a smirk, he turned to his newest associates.

"As I've explained, we've received word that a deal is being made in weapons, and the two groups are going to make the trade off at the city hall, where a minor celebrity party is being held. Seems they want to use the cover of that hustle and bustle to go in and leave. Of course, I'm going to need every bit of information one can find, as you can imagine security will be tight with this list of invites. But that's what makes it fun."

* * *

Tanya and Mallory coughed as they stood up, dresses torn. Both of them immediately switched into battle gear.

Without another word, both of them rushed forward to begin saving the innocent people that were trapped underneath the room's ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Reaching the end of my shorter episodes... creeping into my longer ones.  
> So here's what I'll be doing depending on how much room I have available as posting the chapters...
> 
> The next two "episodes" are roughly 19 pages long each. There should be technically enough room. But I'm going to post them as chapters as they are a Part 1 and Part 2.
> 
> The ones after that begin creeping into the 20s and 30s. Which means I may have to break down my episodes into chapters on top of the combining them as chapters since the "season finale" is three parts long.
> 
> Confused yet? You shall see. Lol. Also trying to figure out how to or which pieces of art to incorporate in my stories. I used to draw a lot and have a lot scattered throughout the internet. I'll see about at least posting my recent ones in the finale. Or maybe just create a separate post for each season. :)


End file.
